Dreams
by The Fool of Hearts
Summary: A short fluff between Raven and a certain green changeling... Story is a lot better than the description. A BBRAE fanfic, don't read if you don't like the ship. Unfortunately, I don't own Teen Titan's...


The rain dripped off his dark green hair and streamed down his face. "Because I love you, Rae." He whispered; staring into her large violet eyes. The empath stared at the changeling in shock then disbelief. "You can't love me; no one could ever love me." She replied quietly then stared down at her shoes. Beast Boy frowned and cupped the sides of her face with his hands. "I love you Raven." He admitted; his expression was serious. "You…You really love me?" Raven nervously asked; hoping he wasn't just teasing her. Beast Boy smiled and slowly nodded his head. "I've liked you since the day I first met you, Rae. But I didn't realize how much I really cared for you until after Terra..." The green skinned boy admitted with a slight pink blush staining his cheeks. Raven stare down at the ground; trying to contemplate wha he had just said. "I was hoping, that maybe, you would feel the same way for me?" Beast Boy asked; hope sparkling in his emerald eyes. Raven opened her mouth then closed it. She never admitted her feelings to anyone. The changeling's ears slowly lowered as the spark in his eyes dimmed. "It's okay, Rae, I kinda of expected you not to feel the same." He solemnly stated; turning away from the Empath.

Raven watched him walk away before running up to him and grabbing his shoulder. "Huh?" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise as Raven forcefully turned him around to look at her. "Rae?" He asked with a look of confusion before she pressed her lips onto his. A tomato red blush formed on his lips and eyes widen in shock as he stared down at the beautiful girl kissing him. When he finally realized what was happening, he began to wrap his arms around her waist when she stepped away. "I…I love you too." Raven whispered; blushing under her hood. Beast Boy cautiously reached out with one hand and flipped the hood out of her face.

She immediately stared down at her feet as he smiled. "You should wear it down more often." He told her before gently forcing her chin up to stare into his eyes. He slowly inclined his head towards hers and closed his eyes. The empath followed in his pursuit and their lips meet with an electrifying sensation. The changeling smiled and pulled the demoness towards him. She hesitantly draped her arms over his shoulders as he clutched her waist. Raven's eyes fluttered opened; observing the details of Beast Boy's face before pulling away. "Wow…" Beast Boy muttered with a dreamy smile. Raven opened her mouth to say smoothing when she felt something nudge her shoulders.

"Huh?" Raven groaned; her eyes fluttering open. "Wake up sleepy head, we're home." Beast Boy declared. The empath glanced around the car and realized she had fallen asleep leaning against the green changeling. A blush formed against her pale grey cheeks as she remembered the dream she just had. Raven immediately slipped her hood over her violet hair; trying to hide her blush. "Okay." She replied in a monotone voice. The team got out of the car and exhaustively trudged towards the elevator. The Titans had been fighting crime in Jump City off and on all day. Now that it was nearly midnight, everyone was ready to pass out. Raven was the first to leave the elevator and quickly approach her dark bedroom. She desperately wanted to be back in bed and hide under her thick covers. Raven knew that Beast Boy would never ever find out about that dream she constantly had but it still embarrassed her to think about with him around.

Right when the empath was about to enter her bedroom a hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped back in surprise and glanced around the hall until her eyes landed on a very nervous Beast Boy. "Sorry if I scared ya." He replied with a sheepish smile. "What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked; forcing a fake glare. "I wanted to ask if you were okay." Beast Boy stated; staring down at his feet and scratching the back of his neck. 'Why wouldn't I be?" Raven asked; arching a suspicious eyebrow. "Well, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Beast Boy asked; slightly blushing. Raven stared at him in fear before quickly hiding her emotions. "I hadn't realized that I did." She admitted; attempting to fake a bored expression. "Yeah… In the car, you kept whispering my name..." The changeling said; his emerald eyes slowly glancing up at the silent raven. "I was just wondering…Why?" He nervously asked and Raven remained silent.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer." The green skinned teenager quietly said and solemnly walked away from the violet haired girl. "Beast Boy." Raven called out in an almost inaudible voice. Luckily Beast Boy, he had superior hearing and was able to hear her soft voice. "Yes, Rae?" He asked; turning around and noticing that she didn't cringe at the nickname he had often called her. "Do you really want to know about my dream?" Raven asked; keeping her gaze on the floor. "I don't know. If it was a nightmare about me… Then, probably not." Beast Boy stated with a small frown. The young changeling wouldn't be surprised if it was a nightmare; especially about the beast he desperately tried conceal. "It wasn't a nightmare." The half demon girl explained and the changeling sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Then what was it?" Beast Boy asked curiously; noticing her lips twitch towards a frown. The empath glanced up and stared the green changeling for a long time before turning away. "It was just a normal dream." She whispered; disappearing into her room.

Beast boy exhaled and slowly trudged down the empty hall towards the door to his messy bedroom. "I should have known that she wouldn't tell me." The changeling said with a small pinch of frustration in his voice. "Oh, well." He sighed before entering his cluttered room. Beast Boy marched through the junk on his floor and crawled into his bunk. He slowly brought the sheets up to his chin and stared at the ceiling. He remembered all of the current dreams he had been having lately about a beautiful violet haired empath and blushed. "Raven could never find out." He whispered before yawning. "She would send me to another dimension if she ever did." The changeling admitted and rolled to his side. His eyelids became heavy and his body gradually became numb. The green changeling smiled one last time thinking about the way Raven had whispered his name before drifting to sleep.

Raven sat on her bed; staring down at her black sheets unaware of what was going on in Beast Boy's mind. She groaned and fell against her pillows; hoping her teammate would never ever find out about the recent dreams she had been having about him. "He would never feel that way towards me." Raven told herself; feeling the familiar sadness begin to consume her tired body. "He might." A small voice squeaked in the back of her head. "Shut up, Timid." Raven growled at her shy emotion. But Little did the empath know, was that Timid was right; Beast Boy did share the same feelings for her and had the same dream she did every single night.


End file.
